


harmless

by dustandstatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Festive Fog, M/M, Spoilers, accidental inebriation, pre full release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic
Summary: The fog won’t hurt him, that much is true, but it’s not exactly without effect. Zagreus feels it swirl around him, a hot dew that smells like grapes and honey and flowers and smoke and it tingles, a gentle numbing sensation sinking into his skin. He breathes in.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 711





	harmless

“Thanatos?”

“Zagreus,” Thanatos materializes in a flash as his death toll ebbs away through Asphodel’s scorching, dry air. “Ready for another one of our little contests?”

“Of course,” Zagreus answers.

“Remember,” Thanatos adds as the first summoning circles begin glowing around them, “you promised to leave some for me this time.”

“Did I?” Zagreus manages to catch Thanatos gaze just long enough to see the challenge inside. He grins. A Burn Flinger screeches as it slings its first bomb and then, battle.

They’re everywhere, running and jumping each time Zagreus lines up a shot, weaving through his volleys while hurling explosives his way. From the corner of his eye Zagreus sees Thanatos reaping a pool of Wave Makers in a single, clean hit and urgency burns under his feet. He dashes, loads his next shot, dashes once more, aims - and then he looses his arrow, a charge of six Bloodstones exploding into a thick, unnaturally hued fog.

He hears a faint, surprised sound, along with the rustle of Thanatos’ cloak right behind him. “Zagreus, this mist…”

“Harmless,” Zagreus answers, voice strained from the relentless barrage of shots he’s trying to get in before his enemies regain their senses.

Thanatos seems to accept that, continuing on in silence as the first wave of foes crumbles to dust around them both.

Wave two spawns in closer than Zagreus expected and in a brief moment of miscalculation, he lets his readied shot go too soon. It hits an incoming Inferno Bomber just inches in front of him and Zagreus’ ears ring with the sound of his Bloodstones exploding. Fog immediately fills his vision - thankfully, it does the same to the nearby Bombers. Zagreus wastes no time riddling them with arrows, trying to focus on the sound of their disrupted movements rather than the static crackling of the heady air surrounding him.

Calling it harmless might have been a bit too generous.

The fog won’t hurt him, that much is true, but it’s not exactly without effect. Zagreus feels it swirl around him, a hot dew that smells like grapes and honey and flowers and smoke and it tingles, a gentle numbing sensation sinking into his skin. He breathes in.

It’s like inhaling dust (if dust tasted like nectar), the air filling his lungs taking on an almost syrupy consistency. It leaves a sticky-sweet taste in his throat and Zagreus feels his jaw go slack. 

The second his lips part the fog floods him further and he’s pretty sure something just hit him but he can’t feel a thing. His bow goes slippery in his grip and the relaxation forced onto his muscles starts edging into paralysis as Zagreus feels like he’s both floating and nailed to the ground. He struggles to keep his eyes open against the onslaught of smoke-like air, flashing lights and a distant, unfamiliar rhythm. Voices. No, just one voice. And it’s not unfamiliar. 

“I think that was the last of them,” the voice says. Zagreus squints as the fog finally begins to clear. The raw air of Asphodel’s islands leaves his glowing skin lonely. No more colors, no more music. “…Zag?”

A cold hand on his bare shoulder. Zagreus’ slowed pulse picks up a dizzying speed. 

“Than,” Zagreus is weirdly aware of his own tongue, and speaking around it seems impossible. He blinks as the image of Thanatos sharpens in front of him. “…I lost count,” he blurts.

Thanatos just stares at him for a few excruciatingly long seconds. Zagreus has always had a hard time figuring out what’s on Thanatos’ mind, but now he can barely determine what’s on his own and while the silence is kind of welcome, the confusion is not.

“You should sit,” Thanatos says. It’s not a suggestion. Zagreus feels an arm wrap firmly around his side and then he’s whisked away towards the edge of the island. Bone fragments crack under his feet and the world starts to wobble, until Zagreus realizes it’s just the makeshift raft that’s rocking gently as it floats across the molten ground.

When the wobbling stops Zagreus is led up and onto a slab of polished obsidian. He sits, looks around and recognizes the place as one of Charon’s favored business spots. Charon doesn’t seem to be around, though. 

It’s darker here, and the air feels cooler. It smells like pomegranate. Pomegranate and Thanatos. Thanatos who hovers closer. Thanatos who presses his palm against Zagreus’ forehead, brows furrowed, lips tense.

Thanatos.

Zagreus stares.

“How are you feeling,” Thanatos asks. When he draws his hand back Zagreus sways forward to follow it - he barely regains his balance in time to stay seated.

“Warm,” he says.

“Are you in pain?” 

Zagreus shakes his head. “No pain,” he says. “I’m fine, Than.”

“Tch…”

It’s a noise Zagreus recognizes as Thanatos’ special _tch_ of measured disappointment, but it sounds a lot more like relief this time. Thanatos is still staring at him, his face scrunched up in worry. Zagreus reaches out.

Thanatos’ cheeks feel like snow under Zagreus’ burning hands and Thanatos must be seriously worried, or he wouldn’t let Zagreus touch him like this, out here in the open. 

“I’m fine,” he repeats, clearer this time. His skin prickles as the numbness of his body starts to fade and the chill of Thanatos’ skin soothes the itch, so Zagreus slides his hands down and leans in closer. He feels more than hears Thanatos’ breath hitch as he buries his face in his neck.

“…Zag,” Thanatos tries, but Zagreus doesn’t budge. 

“Than,” Zagreus sounds content, like he was asked a question and answered right.

“You’re going to explain this later,” Thanatos demands. “No running off the second you get back.” Zagreus hums.

“You need to be more careful,” Thanatos continues. “There’s too much at stake.” Zagreus hums again. He can feel Thanatos’ skin warm slowly against his own.

“You’re lucky I was there,”

“Yeah,”

“Reckless fool,”

“Mhm,”

“…You’re not listening, are you.”

“You smell nice,” Zagreus mumbles against Thanatos’ neck.

“I…what? Zagreus please, this is serious.”

Zagreus presses his lips just below Thanatos’ ear. His hood slides down, and Zagreus catches Thanatos' shiver with another kiss. Slower, more deliberate. Thanatos tilts his head in a gesture so subtle it's barely noticeable. Zagreus notices. He slides an open hand up Thanatos’ chest, fingertips searching for the bit of skin not hidden by his robes.

Then two strong hands on his shoulders, a firm push and a piercing stare pin Zagreus in place.

"...Than?" Zagreus asks carefully, searching Thanatos’ expression for anything he can understand. 

Thanatos makes him wait.

"Don't," he says, merciless as death tends to be and for a second Zagreus thinks the rejection might actually kill him. "Don't scare me like that again." 

"Oh," Zagreus says softly. "Than, I'm sorry."

When Thanatos doesn't let go, Zagreus understands what he's waiting for.

"I won't. I'll try," Zagreus adds.

Now, Thanatos' hands relax. "Those are two entirely different answers Zagreus." 

Zagreus smiles apologetically. "Sorry," he repeats.

Thanatos sighs. He brings one of his hands up to cup Zagreus' face and looks at him intently. Zagreus tries to keep up as Thanatos' gaze flicks from one eye to the other, until it drops to his lips. It's quiet for a moment. Zagreus swallows.

He draws a breath but Thanatos takes it before he can put it to use, seizing his lips in a kiss Zagreus feels all the way down to his toes. A soft noise escapes him as Thanatos slides his fingers up the back of his neck, curling them into his hair. Right as Zagreus attempts to return the kiss Thanatos breaks away, just barely, keeping Zagreus close enough to feel their speeding exhales mix.

Zagreus opens his eyes just in time to catch a hint of a grin on Thanatos' lips and while his gaze is still gentle, it doesn't fail to make Zagreus burn. Then he moves away, straightening out his attire before rising just a little bit above the ground. Eyes wide and lips parted, Zagreus watches Thanatos pull his hood back on.

"...Than, what?" he asks, a little breathless.

"So you'll come back," Thanatos answers. "Should you make it all the way." 

Zagreus blinks. "You…" he stammers.

"See you around," Thanatos says. Zagreus feels the lilt of his voice crawl up from the dry ground to curl itself around his feet. He shivers.

Then he's gone. 

And while Zagreus has little experience with inebriation, he does know he has never sobered up faster. He gets up, shakes out his limbs and cracks his knuckles. He finds his bow leaning against some urns, a Centaur heart beating steadily beside it. Zagreus smiles.

He'd better get going. There's a real party waiting for him on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> (one time i had a hera bow tipsy shot run where i got fully loaded before leaving asphodel for a total of 7 bloodstones including a chaos boon and boy was that fog thicc)


End file.
